superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Superheroes: The Filmation Adventures
As part of the half-hour ''Aquaman segment'' of the hour-long ''Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure'', for the first time guest heroes would star in their own seven-minute episode sandwiched between two Aquaman stories. These guests included Green Lantern, Hawkman, the Justice League of America, Teen Titans, the Flash and the Atom. They were generally regarded as "a very faithful adaption to the comic book mythos"Source: Animated Titans: Filmation; however there were some elements which were novel to the cartoons — such as secondary characters in the Hawkman, Green Lantern and Atom shorts. Likewise there were occasional omissions, like Robin's complete absence from the Teen Titans shorts. __TOC__ ''Justice League of America'' Segments Three episodes of '''Justice League of America' were produced for the ''Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure in 1967. Each episode focuses on the team of superheroes as they save the planet from alien invaders. The team is made up of Superman, Atom, Hawkman, Green Lantern, and Flash. Although Aquaman is a prominent part of the Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure and even appears in the Justice League of America theme song, he never appears in any of the three episodes. The Atom Segments Three episodes of The '''Atom' were produced for the ''Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure in 1967. In this series, Ray Palmer battles evil doers as the Atom, who can shrink to minuscule proportions. During these three episodes, the Atom takes on scientists who have been snubbed by society and have gone insane. One obscure Atom villain, Plant Master, makes an appearance in one episode. The Flash Segments Three episodes of '''Flash' were produced for the ''Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure in 1967. The Flash, Barry Allen, and his teen sidekick, Kid Flash, also known as Wally West, work together to fight crime. Being a scientist himself, Barry Allen often finds himself battling other scientists who have gone mad with power. Flash also has to deal with the Blue Bolt, another speedster who is looking for revenge. The Green Lantern Segments Three episodes of '''Green Lantern' were produced for the ''Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure in 1967. Hal Jordan and his teen sidekick, Kyro, must save Earth, and the Universe from the constant threat of evil. Villains like Evil Star try to make Green Lantern's life hard, but thanks to his Power Ring, the Green Lantern stops the villains with ease! The Hawkman Segments Three episodes of '''Hawkman' were produced for the ''Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure in 1967. Being from another planet himself, Hawkman's adventures take him into outer space where he meets strange new creatures and has to save their planets and his own from evil doers! Joining Hawkman on his missions is his trusty sidekick hawk, Skreal. The Teen Titans Segments Three episodes of '''Teen Titans' were produced for the '''Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure' in 1967. Featuring Aqualad, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash and Speedy, the Teen Titans are every bit as heroic as the Justice League, but their missions are a bit smaller scale, saving villages and individuals, rather than the whole planet. Cast Cast (voice) *Pat Harrington, Jr. as Atom, Speedy *Cliff Owens as The Flash *Tommy Cook as Kid Flash *Gerald Mohr as Green Lantern *Paul Frees as Kairo *Vic Perrin as Hawkman *Bud Collyer as Superman (in Justice League segments) *Jerry Dexter as Aqualad (in Teen Titans segments) *Julie Bennett as Wonder Girl Episodes DVD release Warner Home Video (via DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) released DC Super Heroes: The Filmation Adventures on August 12, 2008. The double DVD set features 18 cartoons starring Hawkman, Green Lantern, The Flash, The Atom, the Teen Titans, and the Justice League of America. The collection was released in Region 2 on October 13, 2008. Interesting to note, Birdman appears on the DVD menu instead of Hawkman. External Links * JLA on Television * Titans Tower Info: Animated Titans References